An Elemental Escapade
1000 years ago, the original owners of the Elemental Amulets finally managed to imprison Darktan for his crimes. The heroes conjured a magical barrier of all elements to keep Darktan imprisoned. However, Darktan's father Opacus, betrayed the owners, and helped his son to escape. Using the Shadow Amulet, he turned Darktan into a normal penguin, who will only assume his true form when he possesses the dark amulet. The original owners of the Elemental Amulets heard of this treachery, and battled Opacus and Darktan. Opacus and Darktan managed to escape, but at a price; the Shadow Amulet was lost during the battle.. In the Present day, Darktan has relocated the amulet, due to the amulet's hold over the true destined owner, and he has now assumed his true form once again. It is up to the new owners of the Elemental Amulets led by Luce to save the USA, and defeat Darktan once again.. ---- Chapter 1: No holiday for you! "The United States of Antarctica. It may not look much, but it's home to the greatest warriors in animal history. Happyface, the keeper of the Fire Amulet. Small in stature, but great in the fields of both technology, and pranking arts. The Super Brothers, whom share the Fire Amulet with Happyface. Both may differ from each other, but are graceful when working together. Explorer, the keeper of the Ice Amulet. A few shrimps short of a bar-b, but a smooth-talking joker, and ultimate master of pranking. Fred, whom shares the Ice Amulet with Explorer. Intelligence and comprehensive, a charm crucial to the Elemental Amulet owners. Mayor McFlapp, the keeper of the Air Amulet. He commands Ternville with a responsible force, and tends to say "Wot?" at the ends of his sentences. King Triskelle, the keeper of the Water Amulet and temporary owner of the Earth Amulet. A wise and devoted leader to his people of Freezeland, and very strong-willed. And last, but by no means least, Luce, the keeper of the Light Amulet. The wise old warrior, and leader of the owners. "...how I loathe them all." Darktan said, to his army. Meanwhile, Luce was sleeping in her igloo relaxing, as all the others were on holiday. It had been a stressful year, but it was a fun one. The holidays were something to look forward to, as all the other owners were busy either talking to other penguins, dozing in the warmth of the sun, or playing a friendly game of Mancala at the Coffee shop. However, Luce was awakened by three Penguin Chicks bouncing on her bed. They seemed really worried about something, so Luce decided to have a look on what made them so scared. Luce took the chicks outside to see what was up, and all three of them pointed to the sky. Luce was startled at what she saw, as a fleet of helicopters were coming in to Antarctica. She noticed the two black colored wing symbols on the helicopters, and knew exactly who it was. She rushed to her igloo, with her friends all confused, to grab her Light Amulet, and as soon as she stepped outside, she noticed a greenish-colored air covering the area, and fell asleep to the ground. The place had been tainted with Ditto A. The helicopters landed, with bears, ACP soldiers and other evil creatures marching out of all of them. They were followed by an evil force known as Darktan, who floated over to Luce. He picked the sleeping Luce up and said a few words; "Luce? Can you hear me my daughter? "I've returned as I vowed I would, and soon the USA will be mine. But you shan't be interfering with my plants like last time.." Darktan said, throwing Luce onto the other sleeping penguins. "I'm not going to kill you - where would the pleasure be in that? No.. I want you to witness my triumph, and suffer as you're forced to stand helplessly by.." "Luce! Luce!" King Triskelle said. Luce, whom was the last to woke up, looked around. Darktan was nowhere to be found, but she noticed that the area was deserted. "Darktan! It was Darktan!" Luce exclaimed. "No kidding, he left a note." King Triskelle replied, giving Luce a piece of paper with writing on it. "Prancing Prominences! Listen to this!" Luce said, reading the note out loud; "Greetings, Elemental Amulet keepers. As you have discovered by now, I, General Darktan, prospective ruler of Antarctica, merciless leader of the blah blah blah, destroyer of cities blah blah, have abducted your friends! Make no attempt to interfere with my plans, or the consequences for them will be dire. I mean it this time. Yours etcetera, General Darktan." Luce, feeling a bit angry, said; "Well to heck with that! We're gonna find our friends and we're gonna teach that penguin not to mess with us! Fred, is the teleport device ready?" "It's working, but it can only teleport one of us at a time" Fred replied. "King Triskelle, fancy to help turn the tide in this fight?" "If penguins are in peril, its our sworn duty!" King Triskelle exclaimed. "Ford Car and Dancing Penguin, are you with us?" "For now, Luce, for now." Ford Car smirked. "Explorer, any idea what's going on at all?" "Not really. I was playing a championship round of Hearts with Fred," Explorer said. "Good to have you on board.." "Mayor McFlapp, can you turn the wind in our favour?" "I sure bally will!" Mayor McFlapp said, letting out a thunderous fart. "Mmmm, not literally.." Luce replied, trying to fan out the smell. "Happyface, you got enough Keeper blood in you to help us?" "Yup!" Happyface beamed. "Glad it's settled," Luce said. "Looks like we're all agreed. We've faced Darktan before and hoped we never had to again, but you don't always get what you want, do you? Grab your amulets my friends.." "It's time we put Darky out for the night!" Luce said to the others, as they grabbed their amulets and prepared to move out. Chapter 2: South Pole City crisis After the heroes grabbed their amulets, they were ready to face the menacing Darktan. Using a tracker made by Fred, they managed to located him in South Pole City. Meanwhile, a dark gathering was being held in one of the skyscrapers in the city.. Herbert emerged from a lift, walking into the meeting. He was a little bit surprised when he saw a small Human hissing at him. With a loud "Meow", he rushed off to his master Darktan. Herbert Horror decided to pick on the bear; "You late stupid bear." Herbert Horror said to Herbert. "Not call I stupid, who big bear at front?" "That no bear, that General Darktan!" "QUIET AT THE BACK THERE!" Darktan yelled, slamming his fist on his desk. His pet human jumped on him, and Darktan petted him. Darktan began to sit down on his seat, ready to give a speech; "Now as I was saying, plans are in motion to see me take up my rightful place as the ruler of the USA." He began; "However, continental conquest does not come cheap, and the funds of Darktan Industries run low. Consequently, I have decided to steal the Roquefort Diamonds. While I co-ordinate the heist from here, a full legion of my finest bears will set the lower east South Pole City ablaze.. With the PSA distracted, the South Pole museum will be defenseless, and the largest pair of diamond earrings the world has ever seen will be ours for the taking! With the Keeper's friends my hostages, our only real opposition has been neutralized. It is a plan as flawless at the diamonds themselves.." Darktan said, with an evil gleam in his eyes. "General! Keepers seen approaching from the south!" an ACP soldier said, whom received a call on the phone. Darktan pressed a button on his seat, and the poor soldier fell through the floor. "So, Luce. You and your moth-eating rabble have decided to face me after all. So be it.. I've always had a liking for the smell of burning feathers.." Darktan said, while a shadowy penguin flew up in the sky and cackled.. Chapter 3: Into the Flames As Luce and her party ventured, they heard rumours that some bears were going to start a fire in lower east South Pole City. Since the teleport device has limits, only one person could be transported to a location. Everyone decided that King Triskelle, the keeper of the Water Amulet, would be perfect in case a fire were to break out. Triskelle entered the lower east South Pole City, and noticed 2 bears and PogoPunk having a conversation. He crept up towards them to hear what they had to say; "How we start fire, stupid green thing?" a bear asked PogoPunk. "Well, I guess you're gonna need some rocks." PogoPunk replied. "Will these do?" said another bear, picking up some medium-sized rocks. "Sure thing, now just rub them together." The bears did that, and a fire did not start. The only essence of a fire was some small sparks. "You lie, stupid green thing!" said one of the bears angrily. "Hmmm, I guess you're gonna need some help to light it. Try that petrol station over there, that might work." The bears tried a second attempt near a petrol barrel. One of the sparks hit the barrel and set it off. The petrol station then blew up in flames. "Gee, thanks green thing!" the bears said, running off. Triskelle then walked up to PogoPunk and confronted him; "You fool! You just helped Darktan!" King Triskelle yelled. "MAH BOI. I mean, mah bad." PogoPunk said, hopping off on his Pogo Stick. Triskelle, using his Water Amulet, conjured up a tidal wave, and sweeped it over the petrol station, which put out the flames. He went inside to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, everyone was okay; the only bad injury was a paper cut. The PSA quickly arrived; "Well well well, how did this happen?" one of the agents questioned Triskelle. "A group of bears set the petrol station on fire, I put it out." Triskelle replied. "Mmmm, was this the work of Herbert?" "Even worse, the bears were led by Darktan." The agents shuddered and replied with; "Well, you did a good job saving these people. We best be off." Triskelle, feeling relieved, walked back to the teleport device to meet up with the rest of the party. Using Fred's tracker, Darktan's forces were now located in the South Pole Museum. "Hmmm, why would Darktan want to go into a museum?" Fred inquired. "There's only one thing Darktan would want there, he must be after the Roquefort Diamonds!" Luce exclaimed. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Stories